1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combinations of computers and display monitors, and more particularly pertains to a new system for facilitating transport of a desktop/tower computer case and a display monitor in a relatively easy and convenient manner that protects the screen of the monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing availability and decreasing cost of monitors with a significantly reduced cabinet depth (typically referred to as “flat panel” monitors) has led to a corresponding increase in the popularity of such monitors. Flat panel monitors typically employ Liquid Crystal Diode (LCD) screens (although other technologies are also employed for the screen), and the LCD screens are relatively much thinner in cabinet depth than previous monitors based upon cathode-ray tube (CRT) screens. The thinner cabinet depth permits the use of the monitors in ways that were not generally possible with the heavier and bulkier CRT screens.
The relatively smaller size of the flat panel monitors has caused some users of computers, especially highly specialized computers, to desire to transport their computer and monitor between different sites for purposes such as computer gaming tournaments. Although the LCD screens permit the flat panel monitors to be relatively less heavy and bulky than their CRT-based counterparts, it is still difficult to consider the flat panel monitors as “portable”, especially those flat panel monitors that employ relatively large base portions designed to sit on a desktop and support the screen portions of the monitors. Also, the combination of the computer case and the monitor is not easily toted as a unit since the computer case (typically a tower case) has a boxy and smooth exterior and the flat panel monitor has a more variegated and awkward shape. These factors, as well as the fragility of the LCD screen of the flat panel monitor, has discouraged the transport of the monitor with a tower or desktop computer case.
It is therefore believed that there exists a need in the art for a system that facilitates the transporting of a monitor with a desktop or tower computer case in a more convenient and secure manner than has heretofore been known.